


The Night Before

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hungover, M/M, Modern Era, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: Sirius Black has lost his wand, and using limited memories of the night before, he has to retrace it before Remus loses his cool.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorDrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDrarry/gifts).



> This was inspired by a post that the lovely ProfessorDrarry tagged me in. 
> 
> [Link: http://pierrej92.tumblr.com/post/164567226914/professordrarry-sirius-and-remus-texting-i]
> 
> All credit to the creator of the texts and I hope you don't mind that I filled the blanks for us.  
> Thanks to TheWaterFalcon for looking over this for me, you're a treasure.

* * *

Remus smiled as the phone lit up for the fourth time in a minute. His fingers brush over the glass of his phone, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he furiously typed out the first thing that came to his mind.

**R: Where did you lose it? In the house?**

**S: I don't know**  
**S: I was just**  
**S: standing there**  
**S: And then**  
**S: I wasn't**  
**S: And now  
** **S: ITS GONE**

**R: where did you start?  
** **R: when you were standing there**

He tapped the back of his phone with one hand as the other moved to the back pocket of his jeans, a smile moving briefly over his lips. At least he had his; it was at least one thing he didn't have to worry about today.

Looking out over the busy street, watching it fill with unknowing strangers and happy children, Remus wondered if anyone knew what had transpired here last night — if even the men involved did. He licked his lips, feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate. Remus prayed it was a text informing him it had been found, but when it came to Sirius it was never quite that easy.

"Two teas?"

Remus lifted his hand, turning in his seat as he took the holster with the large white cups — Lily would be pleased, it's the only thing that settled her these days; especially after her worrying last night.

* * *

_Sirius placed the rim of the bottle in his mouth, not tilting it back until James made eye contact and he performed a light flick of his tongue over the glass._

" _Come on Pads!" James hissed, dashing a cushion from the sofa over at him. "Can we save that kind of thing for Moony, please?"_

" _I thought you'd like to see what you were missing out on," Sirius chuckled. He tilted the bottle back, tasting the Muggle beer that Remus had brought for him. "I still don't know what I prefer more. Firewhisky or beer."_

_Peter, who up until this moment had been in a daze of alcohol, spluttered and sat up. "Beer. Beer is good. Whisky wrong."_

_Sirius could only shake his head, looking over at James who had that 'Head Boy' look across his face. It was a look that the messy haired male had perfected in his last year of Hogwarts, and he wore it often when he was with his three best friends. The look, however, always vanished when it came to Marauder Antics. Tonight was a night that would be full of them._

" _Wormy, Prongs is doing it again," Sirius said in a sing-song voice. He drank the remainder of the bottle without giving a second to elaborate until he felt the piercing eyes of his glasses wearing friend. "You do this look. Like you're embarrassed by us."_

_James rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be a dad, Pads. A dad. You'll see more; I do not have a Head Boy look!"_

_Sirius shuffled on Peter's sofa, moving closer to where James was transfixed on the armchair. The two of them were the first to meet, a platform full of students and the two with the 'greatest' hairstyles happened to meet. James overlooked Sirius' family tree; Sirius overlooked James' entitled arse._

" _You're going to be a marvellous dad. The best. The King of all Dads on the planet, for now, and forever. Amen." Sirius curtseyed sat down, and James snorted. "You and Lily mate, that's written in the stars. That's… That bloody word that Moony says."_

" _Flate," Peter chimed up, his voice muffled as his chin met his chest._

_James laughed, "Sober-Up Potion for that one."_

_Sirius slowly smirked, his hand meeting James' shoulder as a lightning bulb idea came into his mind. "Or Prongs, my antler morphing friend, we could ride this one out…"_

" _You don't mean… No. You can't be serious."_

_Sirius chuckled, "Nice one. But seriously," his eyebrows shooting up in a 'touche' kind of way, "we could ride this one out. Till sunrise."_

_He watched his friend push his glasses up. A second passed, maybe even a minute — Sirius would never know, too intoxicated to know the time at all._

" _Till sunrise?" James said, turning his head to face him. "You honestly wanna ride this night out. The last night where we are men without responsibility… fuck out of our faces? Fucked up, technically?"_

_Sirius slowly stood, his hand rising as he placed his fingers on his head as though doing a scout's honour. "I, Sirius Orion Black of the Ancient and Wrong House of Black, wish to invite you, James Potter of Potter House and Peter Pettigrew of Pettigrew House, to a night of fucked up-ness."_

_James slowly rose, standing before him as their hands came to meet to shake on it. "Till the sun rises, we cannot, not, drink."_

" _You mean we need to drink," Sirius frowned._

_Peter snorted in the corner, causing both of them to turn back to meet their friend's eyes that had widened._

" _I think Wormy is in, Prongs."_

" _Let's do this Pads."_

* * *

Remus shook his head as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Sirius was never known for remembering much about nights out, especially one that was called 'the best till sunrise, night' — according to the text Remus received after midnight.

It had been both of their choices to spend the night away. Remus was surrendering a night of drinking to sit with Lily at her parent's house, something he preferred if he was honest. The two began reminiscing about times at school and watched movies. The full moon hadn't been long before, and Remus was gaining his appetite back — something he wished to gain back by eating exactly like Lily was currently.

"What's he saying now?" Lily asked, her hair wrapped in a towel as she slumped into the seat beside him.

Remus smiled, finding his friend's hand as he squeezed it. "He's going to Peter's in search for it. I don't think he understands how important it is."

She snorted loudly, the same noise she once made at her now husband. "Sirius. Knowing something's important? No. Never."

"Shut up," Remus teased, the two of them smiling at the other as though a thousand words were being spoken, without their mouths opening.

The moment was one Remus wished to take a picture of and keep forever. It was something he wanted to keep forever, just in case they never got a moment like this one again. Everything was due to change, like the wind in Autumn to Winter.

In a few hours, his life would change; in a few more months, Lily's would change — and the Marauders would have someone else to manage.

"I'm so happy for you, Remus," her eyes sparkling with tears, making her eyes look like diamonds in the bottom of a clear ocean.

* * *

_Sirius looked up through hazed eyes. He was sure if he had seen one he might not have taken much notice. A fleet of them, however, that was something else._

_He slapped James' chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as he did. "Prongs. Look up," Sirius said with a smile, staring at the ducks flying overhead, "Moony would love it."_

_He felt Peter brush beside him, Sirius looking at him with the same grin that had spread across his face._

" _Wipe that shit-eating smile off your face," James laughed before bringing a bottle to his lips. "We get me - it," he hiccuped, "you lurrrve Remus."_

" _Love. Huh. Who'd have thought it?" Sirius chuckled, the smirk growing by the second. "Me. The shameful stain, getting married."_

_Peter swayed beside him, and Sirius steadied him with his hand. "I'm going to be sick."_

" _Wait till you hear the rest of my speech, Wormy," Sirius snorted._

" _No," Peter spluttered. "I'm really going to be sick."_

_His smaller friend curled over, and a chorus of 'ew's' broke out between the other two. James was half laughing, half crying at the sight. The array of colours exiting Peter's mouth was confusing — for saying all they had consumed was alcohol._

" _Hold my wand," James said quickly, "I might join him."_

* * *

Lily's hand ran through his hair. There was nothing that Remus despised more than people touching his hair — except Sirius. Even at the thought of his man, Remus grinned like a child who walked into a sweet store. Sirius always had that effect on him, ever since day one — ever since the man figured out what he was, and loved him regardless.

"So." Lily smiled, their eyes meeting in the mirror as her fingers continued to move through his hair. "I'm going to style it how I see fit," her brow raised, "if you choose to argue with your very, very pregnant best friend, then you're… mean."

He simply sighed, knowing better than to argue with her and be on the receiving end of one of her hexes. His mind, however, was somewhere else — on the man who had a missing wand, that was necessary for their evening.

"You worried about them?"

Remus cocked his brow, "Aren't you?"

Lily smirked, her eyes narrowing as she began to curl sections of his hair. "I bet Peter has it."

He shook his head lightly, clapping his phone against the palm of his other hand. "He just texted, he hasn't got it." His phone vibrated, and he turned it over quickly,

**S: Remus you won't believe what I just found.**

**R: I bet I won't.**

**S: Guess.**

**R: a diamond wrapped in a piece of cheese balancing on a seal's nose.**

**S: No but I appreciate the creativity.**

"Oh shit."

"What?" Lily said nervously.

"Sirius found a stick in his pocket," he mumbled, his fingers typing curiously, "and it's not his own wand, but it's James."

She tutted, louder than ever. Her fingers shook in his hair, and Remus pried his head from her grasp. "I cannot believe I am pregnant with that man's child."

* * *

_The three of them walked down the street, each one with a different sight in mind. Peter wished to find someplace to sit down because the streets were swaying, James wanted to find a pub and drink in it, but Sirius wished to find food — a chip shop in particular._

_He had been craving chips all day, and he blamed Remus. Never before that first 'out of Hogwarts education' date had Sirius ever tasted those crispy bastards — and now he swore he couldn't live without them._

" _Si!"_

_Sirius whipped his head round, looking at James who was doing some erotic dance with a pole for Peter. Removing his phone, seeing the wallpaper of him and Remus at the park before unlocking it with a smile. It took him two seconds to snap a picture of James, legs wrapped around the pole and his tongue out in a sexual manner._

" _Evans is going to love this."_

_James only laughed, his caring filter well and truly broken with the amount they had so far ingested. "I dare you, Padfoot of Moony, to see how many empty bottles you can fit down one's trousers."_

_He looked down, his eyebrow raised. "I'm wearing skinny jeans. Literal, skinny jeans."_

" _Do you forfeit the dare?" Peter chimed in, with the worst authoritative voice he had ever heard._

" _Never!"_

* * *

Remus hadn't heard much since. He had, for a brief second, placed the phone on the window sill as he began to do up his tie, struggling the entire time.

His mother had been the first one to show him how to do a tie. Remus could recall arguing that werewolves didn't need to wear ties — but his mother wouldn't hear such nonsense. She had taught him a lot in fact, but the thing that stuck with Remus the most was her cooking.

Hope Lupin was a glorious cook. She used to bake, and prepare meals all day, just so the three could sit and have a _'normal'_ meal. He had begun to help her when he got older, but with monthly moons and no Madame Pomfrey, it had taken him longer to heal.

"What are you thinking about Remus Lupin?" Lily said from the doorway, her hands holding out a cup of hot chocolate that he could smell from the window.

He left the tie unmade around his neck, the two sides dangling against his shirt. "That I'm happy, and I deserve it."

* * *

_Peter had been the next one to be dared, but Sirius had done it when the man struggled to remain standing. The dare had been mild, or Sirius had thought when he put the cone on his head. It took him several seconds, which felt like hours due to his inebriation, to realise they had charmed the thing on his head._

_Their laughter echoed, and Sirius couldn't help but join in — the three of them wandering aimlessly down the street. It had become a game, Sirius would pretend to bow when James whispered someone was close, and the three would burst out into giggles when the passerby would swear and tell them to do one._

_Eventually, the gag wore off when a random man pushed Peter into a bin — and while minutes later they laughed about it — at the time James and a cone-headed Sirius tried to shove the man back. The charm came off only when he walloped the assailant round the head with the cone, and Peter was beside himself with laughter._

" _Gimme ya wand Prongs, you're drunk," Sirius said sloppily, arms thrown around each other's neck. "I look after all the important things."_

_James giggled, the sound rich like a woman's. "It's safer with me, Padfoot, my dog best friend. Wait. Your man's best friend - like, literally, man's best friend."_

_Sirius paused their steps, Peter stumbling into the back of them due to the sudden stop. He looked up at the sky, the words James had said dawning on him._

" _Fuck off! I am!" Sirius laughed, his head turning to look at Peter. "Wormy! I'm man's best friend."_

_Peter smiled, "Yeah you are mate. Love you."_

_He smiled at his two friends, his two best friends who he felt were like brothers — more than his own anyway. He had never felt thankful for the fortune he gained at birth, but he was rather happy at how rich he was in friends._

" _Holy Godric's Ballsack!"_

_The three of them whipped around at the sound of a voice. Sirius began slowly grinning as he looked at a rather tired Frank Longbottom._

" _Frankie!"_

_The man came close, the bags under his eyes more apparent as the moonlight cast over his face. "Shouldn't you two be keeping this one sober?"_

_James sniggered, "Pads only does the important slightly hungover. OWLs. NEWTs. Auror Exam."_

_Peter stood close to Sirius, leaning on him slightly from being more intoxicated than Sirius had ever seen him. "How's baby, Frank?"_

" _Neville's perfect," Frank smiled, "Wanna come see him?"_

_Sirius looked at James paled face, realisation hitting him that he would soon have those black eyes that Frank sported. He had to grin because he couldn't wait to be a Godfather — a Dogfather._

* * *

Lily had left him alone for a while as she went to get dress. Remus found the silence welcoming, allowing the sound of his own heart beating to soothe him. His phone, as it had been since that morning, was firmly in his hand. His nail turning the vibrate button on and off periodically just so that he could feel something.

Remus couldn't lie, he was feeling the stress of Sirius carelessness, but he wouldn't change it. If there wasn't some sort of issue, would it truly be Sirius Black?

**S: Frank has it. How drunk was I last night?**

He found himself smiling, knowing exactly how drunk Sirius must have been. It had been one drunk November evening when Remus had first confessed he liked boys, and Sirius had turned to him, telling him it didn't matter — years later proving how little it mattered when they kissed.

Sirius had been a man who kissed his scars in the morning of the full moon; he had created his own marks and claims on his skin — and Remus didn't half hate himself naked anymore because of it. They were both outcasts, in their individual ways, but Remus preferred them both exactly who and what they were.

Remus loved Sirius, more than anything else in the world. He needed him, like the sun needed the moon to bring peace, and the stars needed the moon to shine light among them. They were each other's saviour, and Remus only realised it as he smiled down at his phone.

**R: what the hell.**

It was the most appropriate answer; it definitely was the only one to be used with Sirius. Remus had found himself saying WTF for most of their relationship, but especially all recently with the antics and suggestions the man had come up with.

He basked at the moment, letting time passed as he stared out at the lake, watching the branches of the trees blow in the near-summer breeze. It was a beautiful day, and it got better now that a weight had been lifted from Remus' shoulders.

The phone vibrated once more, looking down to see words that finally made him let out a breath he hadn't known he was still holding.

**S: I had to pull it out of Neville's mouth.**

**R: :')**

**S: That baby has a lot of saliva.  
** **S: I'm going home. To sanitise my wand.**

**R: Ok. I'll see you there, still out with Lily.**

"Ugh!"

Remus looked up from his phone just in time to see Lily struggling with her dress. Her cheeks flushed with anger, her eyes wide with unrelenting rage.

"Remind me to kill, Potter! Couldn't keep himself in his trousers to let me fit in a dress could he!" Lily hissed.

He rose from the chair, sticking the phone in his back pocket as he crossed the room. "He wants to know if you know how drunk they were last night."

Remus didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking; it radiated off her — just like her beauty and glow did. "Oh. I know. I'll save it for later, give you something to use against him when you're both being mushy."

He rolled his eyes, bringing the zip up on the dress as he stared at the woman before him and in the mirror. "You look gorgeous, Lily."

Her hand reached up to take his, her eyes swimming with tears of happiness.

"Let me see him —" a bustle at the door and then Remus heard the soft gasp, his cheeks burning with embarrassment before he turned to see Alice Longbottom, her eyes mirroring Lily's. "– Oh, Remus."

* * *

Sirius stood by the marquee. He was thankful he was stood here, eyes staring up at the blue sky and even grinned when he noticed the moon peeking through the clear day.

He attempted to block out everything around him, including the hushed whispers of his two friends as they recalled the night's events. Sirius for now needed to concentrate because a moment like this was more important than an antic, a fantastic evening or a prank — this was something he'd remember forever, and he wished to remember it perfectly.

"Pads?"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius turned to see emerald eyes glittering at him. His man, his soulmate, stood before him dressed in a suit, that for once, fitted him perfectly. He was perfection. Handsome and brilliant — a complete vision that Sirius didn't think he deserved.

"You ready?" Remus asked, a goofy grin on his face and a hand outstretched. "You have everything?"

Sirius pressed a hand to his pocket, feeling the wand and the ring. "Who made it some _dumb_ rule you had to present your wand before marriage?"

"I think it's for identification," Remus laughed, "you know, in case I married a _Polyjuiced James_ or something."

He slotted his hand into Remus's, the two of them walking along the grass of - Manor. Neither of them saw the sea of eyes that watched them or heard the music that played so peacefully as they walked the aisle. Sirius only stared at Remus, breathtaking and happy; Remus never took his eyes from Sirius, who he didn't believe was marrying him.

"I love you," Remus whispered as they reached the Minister. Sirius watched him take out his wand, handing it over to the witch from the Ministry who waited for them.

Sirius took a small breath, letting go of his hand and reaching for his own. "You're mine, Moomus," flashing a smile as he handed his wand over.

"One time," Remus muttered under his breath, "one drunk time and you remember it forever."

"Anything to do with you _I_ remember. You're forever, Remus Black."

Their hands entwined again, both of them turning to face the Minister who beamed down at them. Sirius held his excitement, not wishing to look at James or Peter, Lily or Alice. He merely wanted to stare at the man who had been reluctant to marry them — the man that Remus had argued with until he relinquished.

It had been a moment where Sirius had never been more proud of his fiancé. He always proclaimed about love just being love, that it didn't come in a package or a shape or size had warmed Sirius' heart. It had been the one thing that he remembered when he wrote his speech, and he couldn't wait to dazzle everyone with it later when they began eating.

"Do you, Sirius Black from the House of Potter, take thee, Remus Lupin from the House of Lupin, to be your wedded husband?"

Sirius turned, staring into eyes that he pictured even when he slept; orbs that brought him back whenever he strayed because of pain or humiliation. He stared at the face of the man who saved him. "I do."

He listened to the same line, in reverse, as it was repeated to Remus. His eyes looking at Sirius' grey ones, the two of them swirling in the others.

"I _do_."

They didn't wait for the next line or permission, Sirius laced his fingers into Remus' curls, and their lips met like they had been starved for too long. He felt the ground move from him, as though he was flying; his mouth moving with Remus' as fireworks erupted in his stomach.

"Oh what the Godric's. I present _thee_ , husband and husband."

Sirius grinned against Remus' lips, feeling their hearts beat in sync and a sensation pass over them as their magic wrapped itself together. He felt stronger, but also full — Sirius felt new, as though everything else before now was a distant memory.

It had been one day; one whole day they had been apart, and for Sirius, it had been long.

"Glad you remembered your wand?" Remus whispered as they broke apart.

Sirius swirled his fingers in Remus' hair. " _Fuck_ yeah."

The two giggled, turning back to meet the astonished face of the Minister. He felt Remus moved in close before he heard, "I have photo evidence you assaulted people with a cone. _Hubby_."

* * *

 

**xXx**


End file.
